


Don’t Feed the Wildlife

by Okamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, No Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wolf Derek, lol what ending, ungodly amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamisan/pseuds/Okamisan
Summary: Stiles gets mounted at a camping site by werewolf Derek. That’s... literally it.





	Don’t Feed the Wildlife

Stiles was excited to go on this camping trip with his boyfriend Ashly. It was more of a college party than really a camping trip. A bunch of students had tents set up around the camp in unorganized fashion. A couple fire pits were ablaze as students roasted marshmallows, hotdogs and washed it all down with booze. 

 

Of course scary stories were told; stories everyone knew with gross twists or made up stories all together. When the moon was visible above the trees, a student by the name of Bryce mentioned werewolves but before he could start any story most of the kids began howling one by one, including Stiles’ boyfriend, Ashly.

 

Stiles laughed and elbowed him, “Knock it off you might bring actual wolves here.”

 

“Or the cops. We’re not exactly in the middle of nowhere.” A girl named Katie said as a couple cars drove by a quarter mile away.

 

“Wolves aren’t in California anyway.” Ashly said, taking a swig of beer.

 

“Ha, yeah sure tell that to my uncle.” Bryce scoffed, miffed by the outburst.

 

“Oh God Let me guess,” a handsome brown student called Emerson said. “Your uncle saw a wolf or better yet was eaten by one.”

 

Bryce rolled his eyes.

 

“No but he did see a werewolf.”

 

“Bullshit.” Katie said, lighting a cigarette.

 

“It’s true! He showed me pictures.”

 

“Polaroids no doubt? Big black furry humanoid creature? Your uncle saw a bear dude.”

 

“No they were on his surveillance camera.”

 

“Still a bear dude.”

 

“I’ll show them to you, Em! You watch a naked dude turn into a bear and debunk that.”

 

“Dude everyone’s been to the beach in June. Naked bears are a surprise to no one.” Ashly said, tipping back his beer and choking when Stiles hit him in the gut.

 

Bryce’s face, already pink from the booze, was turning red. “I’ll prove it to you guys! I’ll-“

 

“Give it a rest, Bryce.” Stiles said, hanging his head. “I’m taking a leak and going to bed. You crazies can argue all you want.”

 

“I’ll be in soon.” Ashly said, squeezing Stiles’ hand.

 

Stiles walked out of the campsite just far enough that the light from the campfires wasn’t illuminating his form to the group.

 

As Stiles pissed in the dirt a light breeze passed over him, a small shiver of arousal and chill settling in. Pissing outside just did something for him sometimes, not to mention that he had a few beers. When he was done he was hard in his hand and he gave a few experimental strokes.

 

Pleasure settled deep in his gut and he knew that he could finish quickly without raising suspicion to the length of his absence. Something about the vulnerability of masturbating outdoors got to Stiles; like he was getting a taste of ancient human nature. It was only a minute or so before he had to get on his knees so as not to fall over as he painted the dirt and leaves with ropes of cum.

 

Stiles sat there for a moment, swaying as he caught his breath and shivered with goosebumps. When a crunching footstep sounded nearby he quickly tucked himself away, stood up and looked around.

 

Nothing.

 

Just golden campfire behind him and pitch black forest in front. He wiped his hands on his jeans and quickly turned back, heading to the tent he and Ashly set up on the edge of the campsite.

 

He unzipped the tent and bent down inside, quickly taking off his shoes and setting them near the flap before crawling under the heavy comforters placed on top of sleeping bags. He zipped up his hoodie and flipped the hood over his head to keep his ears warm.

 

He dozed as he listened to the chatter of the other students and occasional bellow of drunk laughter. He was floating in and out of consciousness when the tent was unzipped and Ashly crawled in, taking his shoes off too and settling down behind Stiles.

 

Stiles was woken a couple hours later - the campfires out and the only sound being frogs chirping - from Ashly getting up and leaving the tent.

 

“Where are you going?” Stiles mumbled sleepily.

 

“Just gotta pee.” Ashly said, leaving the tent flap open and Stiles to settle back into sleep.

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how long it had been when he woke up again but Ashly was still not there. What Stiles realized had woken him however was the sound of heavy puffs of breath as a very large animal sniffed close by. The severity of the situation hit Stiles only when he heard the heavy thud of a paw right by his head outside the tent.

 

Stiles froze, hearing the light flap of the tent entryway in the breeze, realizing it was open. Stiles began to shake in fear as he listened to what he guessed was a bear sniffing by his tent. Was anyone else awake and hearing this?

 

The bear made it’s way around to the front of the tent and stuck it’s nose inside. When it’s whole head came in the tent lifted slightly as Stiles was horrified as a small stream of piss leaked out of him. He was shaking and his heart was racing as he was frozen in fear.

 

Suddenly the beam of a flashlight lit up the darkness. The bear leapt backwards from the tent, turning and roaring at the intrusion.

 

However Stiles realized it was, in fact, not a bear. It looked like... a wolf. A giant humanoid wolf. He heard Bryce scream as the wolf lunged. The flashlight went flying, it’s beam flashing wildly before crashing into the distance.

 

However the wolf did not seam to have killed him as Bryce’s screams quickly faded as he ran towards the parked cars. Of course everyone was awake now and yelling at each other what was going. The wolf roared and slashed tents, sending all the students scattering and abandoning the campsite. Stiles tried to flee the tent but his legs got twisted in the comforter. He saw Ashly running too and cried for his help.

 

By the time he got his legs free, cars were screeching backwards and even into each other, shattering tail lights.

 

Stiles was running towards his Jeep when the weight of a paw the size of his head knocked him to the ground and he skid on his stomach. When he flipped over, the wolf was on him and Stiles screamed in terror, throwing his arms up in defense.

 

A few moments passed and the wolf did not eat him. He was... sniffing him.

 

Stiles dared not to move as a wet nose grazed his buzz cut and ears, the wolf’s hot breath heating up Stiles’ face. The wolf continued his way down, smelling Stiles’ every inch down his arms, his chest, torso - a bit of pale skin was bare at his waistline and the wolf licked him there, making Stiles jump.

 

The wolf hummed deep in his chest when he reached Stiles’ crotch. Piss evident there.

 

When Stiles felt the heavy weight and heat of the wolf’s tongue he sat up in shock, watching him lick broad strokes. A whimper escaped Stiles’ lips as the wolf actually began to suck on the denim.

 

Stiles was extremely aware of the teeth too close to his crotch as much as the wolf seemed to be flawlessly careful.

 

The wolf smirked at him and quickly pulled Stiles’ jeans and boxer briefs down just enough to expose him to the chilled air.

 

Stiles squeaked when he was bent into a ‘C’ shape, ass in the air and knees in his chest. The wolf was so huge that when Stiles began kicking and thrashing, the wolf just grabbed both ankles in one paw and held him in place as the wolf pressed his tongue flush to Stiles’ hole.

 

The shakes settled once again into Stiles’ bones as the hot, wet tongue worked it’s way around and eventually in.

 

“Haah!” Stiles cried out as he was stretched on the wolf’s tongue. It burned deep and his insides felt like they were melting. Suddenly his cock was very much at attention and leaking without Stiles’ permission.

 

The wolf moaned and the sound rattled Stiles’ literally to the core. As the wolf stiffened it’s tongue and began bobbing it’s head, Stiles turned into a mess. The tongue seemed to carve it’s way into Stiles and he was overwhelmed at the size and friction. Saliva quickly built up and spilled down Stiles’ back in sticky rivulets.

 

Stiles couldn’t process the barrage of sensations but his dick was leaking furiously, spitting with each thrust of the wolf’s tongue. Just as the sensations started to build into something Stiles recognized the wolf retracted his tongue, drool snapping as he pulled back.

 

The wolf hooked both thumbs into Stiles’ hole and spread it wide to show Stiles’ swollen, red insides; humming in satisfaction at his work.

 

The wolf crouched over Stiles who remained curled in a ‘C’ shape, dwarfing Stiles with his size.

 

All oxygen left Stiles as he felt the massive weight and heat of the wolf’s cock resting on his hole. Even with the work the wolf had done to him wasn’t going to be enough for this.

 

Just as Stiles was about to protest however, the wolf pressed in with a growl, the tip of his cock popping right in.

 

Stiles gasped and the wolf hummed, not waiting a moment longer to push in as far as possible. Which proved to be only about half way.

 

Stiles screamed as the intrusion stretched and plunged further than any toy he’d used or Ashly could possibly reach. He swore if he could actually see that his gut would be bulging.

 

The wolf growled again and slowly, painstakingly pulled out before pushing back in. The sticky saliva was doing it’s job however and as the wolf picked up the pace, Stiles’ rim turned frothy and sloppy.

 

Stiles couldn’t help the noises he let out, whimpering and moaning in over-stimulus. After a minute the wolf pulled out, leaving Stiles to feel gutted, and flipped Stiles onto his stomach, hauling his hips up. The wolf sunk back in and Stiles screamed again as this time the position allowed the wolf to go to the hilt.

 

Stiles was fairly certain that a heavy bulge was in his gut this time. The wolf began humping desperately and thus Stiles was shaken bodily and the noises he made sounded ridiculous. He couldn’t deny that now he was feeling full blown pleasure as he was stretched and pressed in every possible way.

 

His head drooped and he drooled from his mouth and cock. His first orgasm came in a giant wave and he wailed as cum dripped feebly as his hole tried desperately to clamp down, contractions pulsing through him.

 

The wolf let out what sounded eerily like a barking laugh of victory and didn’t slow his pace, fucking Stiles through it. By the time it tapered off, a second hit and the intensity made Stiles cough as his cock finally flexed and shot ropes into the shirt.

 

The wolf growled and picked up his pace a moment before slamming deep inside, knot flaring viciously.

 

Stiles’ hands flew to his belly as he was flooded with heat and pressure. Even with the knot inside him the amount of cum being ejaculated into him was too much for his body to hold and it oozed heavily down his legs.

 

The wolf had the decency to pull out as soon as his knot deflated slightly and a torrent of cum spilled, ruining Stiles’ jeans.

 

Stiles was nearly unconscious as the wolf sat back and hiked Stiles’ hips to licking height and proceeded to lap at his abused hole.

 

Stiles passed out to the sound of the wolf still humming in delight.

 

When he woke again he was inside his tent, tucked under the comforters. He was sticky and sore but not nearly as sore to the degree he should be.

 

He groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. “Was it all a dream?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“AAHH!” Stiles shot up at the deep voice next to him. He turned to see a very naked, very gorgeous man next to him.

 

“Your friends all left. Including that boyfriend of yours. You should probably break up with him. My name’s Derek by the way.”

 

“Wha-“


End file.
